


Intimacy

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Making Love, Tender Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ She loved him best like this—when he made love to her in the morning. When they were only half awake, when he was at his most earnest, his most tender, his most vulnerable and in love. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite pieces I've ever written. Inspired hardcore by one of dymx's incredible pieces.

She moaned breathlessly in his ear, her delicate hands smoothing over his muscled back in the most loving manner, green painted nails digging into his skin and pulling him closer every time he brushed that specific spot inside of her. _God_ , he was good.

Her lips dragged themselves across his face, giving him slow, lazy kisses, a half smile tugging at her lips when he let out a content sigh and stroked up her side affectionately. His hand then moved to cup her cheek, thumb stroking her skin fondly. Her eyes fell shut as he stilled inside her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, his nose nuzzling the crown of her hair.

Running her foot gently up his calf, she whispered his name and moved one of her hands to his raven locks, stroking languidly. She loved him best like this—when he made love to her in the morning. When they were only half awake, when he was at his most earnest, his most tender, his most vulnerable and in love. He was so amazing.

He moved his lips to her temple, laying another gentle kiss there, before he sleepily started moving again, each thrust achingly slow and deep, making her sigh and groan quietly. She wrapped one leg firmly around his, trying to keep him there or somehow pull him closer—something that made him smile. This really was the lovemaking she loved most.

Her heart fluttered at the feeling of his mouth dropping slow, affectionate kisses down her face, each one holding the words that he didn’t say often, but never failed to show. Sakura’s hand tightened in his hair in a silent, appreciative gesture that told him she understood, and he lifted his head in response, nudging his nose with hers. She couldn’t help but to lean in and kiss him sweetly, moving both arms to wrap around his neck to pull his face closer to hers.

Sasuke responded to her mouth with the same sentiment, a groan reverberating through him as his lover hiked her other leg high on his hip, trying to push him deeper inside. His hand shot out to her thigh, pushing upwards and tugging at it until her leg was properly wrapped around his middle, her foot pressing at his butt. This allowed him to reach a new depth—one that had her wrenching away from their kiss with a moan, head tilted to the side and cheeks flushed red.

His eyes softened, and he directed his attention to her neck, laying warm, open mouthed kisses on her sensitive skin, moving his tangled leg upwards in a way that forced hers to hook around his hip. He liked this better. It was more intimate and he was more comfortable—and it allowed him to move better, too.

Sighing, he flattened his tummy against hers and nuzzled her hair, breathing in her floral scent. He felt her up her side again and brushed the underside of her breast affectionately, before grasping her gently. He kneaded the flesh with careful attention, brushing his thumb over her sensitive peak. Sakura let out a small cry and whispered his name adoringly in response, tightening her grip around his waist. He couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she was.

He moved his hand again into the dips of her body, cherishing her everywhere, lips brushing her jaw, before eventually cupped her cheek again and laid a single, loving kiss on her mouth. Then, her head tipped back once more, and to the side a little as she savoured the slow, gentle rocking of his hips, her teeth digging into her bottom lip lightly. He couldn’t help but to groan softly at the sight, brushing his thumb on her lips. The things she did to him.

Sasuke buried his face into her pink locks, feeling his climax coming closer, and upped the tempo of his rhythm, smiling lightly when he felt her flutter around him, a needy moan slipping from her lips. She was close, too.

Bracing himself against the futon mattress, Sasuke whispered her name, nuzzling her neck and panting out soft moans as he unhurriedly brought them to their gradual climax. She only responded by gripping his shoulder blades and digging her nails into his skin, groaning softly.

When their end came to them a few moments later, it hit them in slow, delightful waves that had them gasping and moaning against each other’s throats, hips grinding out tenderly against one another to drag out the feeling, while their hands sought to tug their bodies closer.

They gently rocked together long after the euphoria had passed, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, sighing, whispering confessions and sharing smiles—cherishing this moment and drawing out their tender act of lovemaking.

They shared one last emotional kiss when they finally stopped moving—tender, sensual, and full of love, with her hands in his hair and his on her cheek.

It was a pure, perfect intimacy. One that they wouldn’t change for anything else in this world.


End file.
